ABCD
by Lee Shikuni
Summary: A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z. Kenal dengan lagu itu? Aku juga. Awalnya aku tak peduli. Tapi siapa yang sangka itu merenggut sesuatu yang mahal?/ChanBaek/DLDR!/RnR, please...


Title: ABCD

Author: Lee Shikuni

Archip: Drabble, T

Genre: Horror, Mystery

Cast: -Park Chan Yeol (EXO-K)

-Byun Baek Hyun (EXO-K)

Warning: Abal, jelek, typo, DLDR! RnR, please...

A/n: Idenya dpt wkt iseng aj, sih. Shi lgi iseng nyanyiin lgu ABCD Eng. Vers. Happy reading~

AUTHOR POV

Chan Yeol membuka pintu apartement barunya. Gelap dan terasa lembab. Ntah kenapa saat satu kaki menapak di lantainya terasa ada seseorang yang memperhatikan. Chan Yeol menyalakan lampu apartement-nya, lalu melihat sekitar. Kosong. Tidak ada siapa pun dan terlihat normal. Tapi ntah kenapa suasana di sini terasa dingin dan sedikit mencekam.

Pukul 4 sore. Chan Yeol sudah selesai berbenah dan beres-beres. Sekarang apartement itu tampak lebih nyaman di tinggali dibanding sebelumnya.

Chan Yeol melangkah ke dapur. Berniat membuat cokelat panas karena hujan mulai merajai langit dengan kilat-kilat petirnya yang mengawal.

" G..." Chan Yeol berhenti mengaduk cokelat panasnya. Matanya ia sapu di sekeliling dapur. Siapa tadi? " N..." Siapa yang bernyanyi barusan? Lagu ABCD dari Bahasa Inggris. Chan Yeol kini memandang jendela di dapurnya. Daerah itu agak tidak terlalu di sentuh. Perlahan Chan Yeol mendekat dengan gelas cokelat panas yang sesekali ia minum. " U..." nyanyian itu semakin jelas terdengar. Chan Yeol terdiam di depan jendela itu. "V W-" dengan cepat Chan Yeol melongokkan kepalanya melihat keluar. Wajahnya di sapa angin yang cukup kencang. Air-air rintik sedikit menyapa wajahnya. Ah, tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya pemandangan kota yang padat dari lantai 7 yang ia dapat. Chan Yeol mengedikan bahunya lalu kembali ke dalam. Menutup jendela itu karena sepertinya sebentar lagi akan ada badai.

Chan Yeol tertawa keras menikmati acara komedi kesukaannya. Hujan di luar masih meraung-raung. Ternyata benar badai datang.

" G..." Chan Yeol berhenti tertawa. Mencoba mendengar lebih jelas nyanyian anak-anak itu. " N..." Chan Yeol memandang sudut ruangan yang berada di belakangnya, sepertinya suaranya dari sana. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, nyanyian itu tak terdengar lagi. Chan Yeol sekarang merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan apartement-nya.

Seminggu setelah Chan Yeol tinggal di apartement barunya. Sekarang kondisinya kacau. Mata memerah dengan rambut kusut. Chan Yeol terbangun dari tidurnya. Mengucek matanya lalu melihat ke sekeliling. Oh, dia tertidur lagi di perpustakaan kampus. Dia cari aman tidur di sini. Akhir-akhir ini di apartement-nya sering kali ada suara anak laki-laki kecil yang bernyanyi. Suaranya sangat mengganggunya untuk tidur meski hanya nyanyian kecil yang ringan. Bahkan rasanya 'sesuatu' itu bernyanyi tepat di depan telinganya.

Chan Yeol bangkit. Bersiap untuk pulang. Mungkin dia akan berencana membereskan barang-barangnya dan pindah dalam 2 hari.

CLEK!

Chan Yeol membuka pintu apartement-nya dengan malas. Mata setengan terpejam membantunya untuk melihat. Ditengah acara beres-beresnya, Chan Yeol merasakan firasat buruk.

" G..." nyanyian itu mulai terdengar. Chan Yeol menghentikan kegiatannya. " N..." Sekarang dimana suara itu berasal? " U..." Chan Yeol mengedarkan pandangannya. " Z..." Chan Yeol menatap kearah pintu dapur. Sepertinya dari sana. Perlahan Chan Yeol melangkah ke sana. "B Y U N, Byun." ucap seorang anak kecil dengan suara yang sama dengan nyanyian tadi. Chan Yeol tertegun. Ada kalimat tambahan? " N, Baek Hyun. Byun Baek Hyun!" sorak suara itu senang. Chan Yeol mengernyitkan dahinya, siapa itu Byun Baek Hyun? Hingga ia sampai di ambang pintu dapur.

Dengan mengendap-endap Chan Yeol masuk ke dapur hingga matanya menangkap sosok seorang anak laki-laki kecil, sekitar umur 5 tahun tengah berdiri memandang jendela dapur.

"P A R K, Park." Chan Yeol bergeming seketika saat nama marganya dieja. " L, Chan Yeol. Park Chan Yeol!"sekarang sosok itu bersorak senang dapat mengeja namanya.

Keringat dingin Chan Yeol meluncur dengan sukses di pelipisnya. Tubuhnya kaku tak dapat bergerak. Sepertinya ia kelewat takut.

Perlahan sosok itu berbalik. Memperlihatkan wajah imutnya. Tapi sedetik kemudian darah mengalir deras dari pelipis si anak kecil. Chan Yeol ingin berteriak tapi tenggorokannya tercekat.

"Sekarang giliran Chan Yeol Hyung!" ucap anak itu dengan nada senang. Dia mendekat pada tubuh Chan Yeol yang berdiri kaku dengan tangan yang ia ulurkan dengan pose mencekik. Senyuman manis yang terlihat mengerikan itu membuat jantung Chan Yeol bertalu-talu ingin pergi dari tubuhnya sendiri.

"AAARRRGHH...!"

AUTHOR POV END

~The End~

A/n: Dah segitu aja. Jgn timpuk Shi! Ini cm FF iseng. Idenya aja iseng. Review, please... ^^


End file.
